ttfffandomcom-20200216-history
Jackhammer
This Jackhammer is for this Wikia, for another Jackhammer visit the TTFF's sister Wikia MFF Appearance Jack is a well-fit man in his early twenties. he has long brown hair that reaches to his neck, and peach skin, his eyes were never seen. He wears a black long-sleeved/short-sleeved combat shirts with black combat vest, black combat pants with a thin black belt, black knee-caps, and combat boots, black cyber gloves, and his special sunglasses with black mirrored lenses so that no one can see through, black oval lens frames, and a special built-in nano-computer/scanner, radio transmitter/receiver and HUD in the glasses. He also wears a device on his left wrist that calls one of his vehicles, change clothes into casual and other various functions. When he and the United States Rangers go out on missions he wears a special helmet and armor that's made out of Titanium then Plasma-Resistance Titanium, it comes in different colors and styles (Black, Black w/Skull, US Flag) and the helmet has a breathing system and the same functions as his sunglasses but the mask added more protection to his face, he also wears his trenchcoat with his armor. Personality Jackhammer is calm, gentle, and kind most of the time, but he is extremely ruthless and brutal when provoked and has no problem killing people in cold blood. He believes that violence and killing are the only way to stop Far-Left/Right nutjobs, Racists and Pro-Government supporters. Suffers an extreme case of Post Traumatic Stress Disorder at the age of eight when he witnesses the 9/11 attack in New York City which killed his parents, the following events made him almost mentally unstable and later made him cold, hollow and without any remorse. Jack is very intelligent when it comes to weapons, fighting skills, and mechanical engineering, especially vehicles. He created his own devices and gadgets that stretch beyond the laws of physics. However, on the opposite side of his brutal and cold-blooded killings, he's very patriotic, supports the United States of America and keeping the spirit alive. But he takes American Patriotism extremely seriously and when someone badmouths America or supports the Government and its decisions he'll seriously injure and/or kill that person no matter what age, size or gender and believes that republicans and democrats ruined America for their purposes and wishes to see only one political party that only supports America from the founding fathers to modern times, he also made friends who are Patriots and Non-Racists who share his feelings and vision of a True America. Most of the people, even the Teen Titans are afraid of him due to his killings and brutal behavior and never dare to cross him. History Early Life Jack Thomas Preston was born on September 11th, 1992, in New York City, he lived all of his life near Manhatten. but on September 11th, 2001, at age nine he was with his parents in Manhatten, his parents went into the World Trade Center twin towers for his father's interview while Jack was waiting with one of his father's friends outside when one of the Airliners flew straight into one of the towers Jack recovers and witnesses the tower in flames in horror as another collides into the second tower, it was a terrorist attack. Jack tries to get into the burning towers but couldn't because the firefighters wouldn't let him. He manages to break through the firefighters and run into the tower just as the two towers collapsed, Jack was hit in the head by flying debris and was buried, he was recovered from the wreckage but he was knocked unconscious and didn't regain for two years. Jack woke up from his two-year coma and found out that his parents were dead. October 14th, 2003, he was adopted by Christina Leonard who severely abused him out of anger and crabbiness while he was suffering the loss of his parents and being bullied daily at school, then one day she beat him and he snapped and attacked her, severely injuring her in the process. Then he was adopted by Paul Anderson and was taken in with his family for four years, Paul loved Jack as one of his children as he had a few adopted children, most are Caucasian and African American. During his four years, he began to discover his amazing strength and amazing knowledge. He also developed hate towards Anti-Americans, Racists, Neo-Nazi skinheads and corrupted US Congressmen and CEOs that corrupted America with their greed. On April 9th, 2008, he has a beautiful girlfriend named Jessie Peters, they both got along together and she was invited to a BBQ party his foster parent is throwing for his birthday a year later. Then a gang of Anti-Americans starting killing everyone in sight. Jack and Jessie hid underneath the table as the killed his foster family. then the table they're under turns over and Jessie was killed in front of Jack. After identifying the killers he asked to arrest them but they couldn't because of their rights. Jack started working on his second wrist device using the circuits from his first device which he uses for a GPS. He only started with silenced pistols and knives to find Jessie. On September 14th, 2008, he finds one of the skinhead's hideout, it was an abandoned house when he enters through the doors. He searches the place and finds a video camera, he watches the video and in horror, the Skinhead commits horrible acts on Jessie. He also finds a stack of tapes of all the girls he tortured and killed and the dogs chewing on human bones, they were Jessie's. He then kills the dogs and when the skinhead arrives home he attacks him and ties him to the chair. He then takes a scraper and skins the rapist alive and then beats him into a bloody pulp using a meat hammer while recording on the camera and then kills him, destroys the camera and the house. He lost his sanity and remorse that night, for a year he designed his outfit, weapons, his modified cars and his revenge against the Skinheads and Klansmen. Vigilantism January 3rd, 2009, he appeared with his new appearance, car and a thirst for revenge. for weeks he killed every Anti-American punks, Neo-Nazi and KKK tribes viciously. Each kill he made, makes him cold and hard and represses his memory of 9/11 and his second loss. His friend, David Johnson who's African American, also joins him in the rampage after his parents were killed by the Klansmen and Stan Thompson joined them because he believes racism is wrong and Far-Rights denied proof of Salem Poor's existence and fought for America's independence, becoming the United States Rangers. After they killed the racist tribes they also killed almost every Anti-American/ Corrupt Government Officials and CEOs of Corporate America in the country that threatened the Freedom of America as well as violating the US Constitution. afterwords Jack didn't care, he and his small vigilante team killed everyone that those who survived feared him while the American people called them saviors of America. During the time, they've made several raids on tech companies such as LexCorps and Wayne Enterprises. They've turned abandoned warehouses, factories, harbor bays and such as their bases of operations across the nation. December 18th, 2009, They encounter Slade, who they later worked for. Later he promised them the world. but jack declined the promise. When Slade asked them again to join him, They refused because Jack found out news reports that Slade was a high crime and planned to use the USR to attack an orphanage and leave them holding the bag. Raged, Slade attacks Jack but he was too quick. He and the others fought Slade in the abandoned foundry with weapons included firearms and melee weapons wielded at each other. A few minutes later, Slade knocks Jack into one of the foundry's gears. Slade turns on the machine and the gears rotated inward, taking Jack's right arm with it. Slade leaves Jack to die, Jack though in pain, manages to pull his arm out of the gears only by the elbow and his lower arm was torn away, leaving the Exoskeleton of the arm left. Jack heard gunshots on the other side of the foundry and when he got there he sees David lying on the platform dead but he couldn't find Stan but he sees the shred of his T-shirt on the railing over the active gears. Then the bombs Slade placed in started to explode. Jack manages to escape the foundry, return to his dimension and replace his arm with a Cybernetic one, then he vowed vengeance to hunt down Slade and kill him for the loss of his arm and to avenge his team. He spent three months trying to track him down but was unsuccessful. Meeting the Teen Titans on the night of March 1st, 2010. He drove on the highway outside of Jump City when he ran over debris, poking through the tire and causing him to lose control as he went tumbling onto the road and the side. He survived the crash and managed to get out of the wreckage but received a concussion when the car tumbled and he dragged himself away from the wreckage while semi-conscious. That when he meets the Teen Titans as they noticed the debris on the road and then the turned-over car. As they went to investigate it they found Jack lying on the ground. But Jack blacked out before the others could reach him and they took him back to the Tower. After Jack regains Consciousness, he received hospitality from the titans, his fighting skills scared them and when the first mission in Jump City was successful he became an honorary titan but was discharged after killing the leftist councilwoman Elizabeth Alderman seriously injuring Mad Mod which in the result of arguing with Robin. after he left Titans Tower and Jump City, he still carries on his goal of cleansing America from corruption. He's also reformed the United States Rangers, recruiting new members. Powers & Abilities Enhanced Human Strength: Jackhammer's strength is way above average, and he can able to inflict major injuries to his enemies including breaking bones. He can also lift almost heavy items like a car and two-hand guns. Master Fighting skills: Jackhammer is very good with combat skills, he knows all fighting skills including Kung-Fu. Master Marksman: Jackhammer is good with the guns he carries with him, he can dual wield small firearms including pistols, SMG"s a few Assault Rifles and Shotguns. Combined with his martial arts which are called Gun Fu he's unstoppable. Master Swordsman: His sword skills are very highly trained and he can use any bladed or melee weapons. He carries two modified Katana Swords and two Mega-Swords. Super Intelligent: He has knowledge of anything with weapons, gadgets, combat skills, history, and vehicles. He even made weapons, cars, and choppers of his own and figured out cold fusion. Master Vehicle Skills: Jackhammer's motor skills are superb, he can drive any vehicle available, even shoot his guns while in a high-speed pursuit and run down his enemies, he also great on Helicopters and a great pilot. Speed: '''Jackhammer is faster than anyone, he can dodge bullets and gunshots, deflect attacks and get ahead of his enemies, making him difficult to hit. '''Regenerative Healing Factor: '''Jack's body has a regenerator system that heals his wounds faster from cuts, bruises to slashes and battle wounds, but if he gets shot it won't regenerate until he removes the bullet out. Jackhammer's Guns Jackhammer uses weapons from his late foster father's armory as well as stolen several of them from both police, hunting stores, and various criminal organizations. Half of the guns are normal, normal firing rate, ammo capacity, and accuracy. But the rest are customized with maximum firepower, ammo capacity, accuracy, cooling system, and flawless designs to withstand any abuse like mud, water, and sand. Also, the designs were modified to look dangerous. He has types of ammunition for his guns, regular bullets and shells, standard armor-piercing ones and his armor-piercing bullets dipped in titanium and silver, all of the ammunitions are made untraceable so that the police won't match the bullets to any guns. '''Beretta M9 pistols: Jack's pistols are modified with customized barrels, three firing rates, and a maximum 32-round magazine capacity. Though almost strong with regular bullets but powerful with armor-piercing rounds and can inflect major injuries, Jack uses these pistols when going out on missions. Note: the pistols are the copy-cat versions from the movie 'Equilibrium' Desert Eagle pistols: Jack's second set of pistols. The Desert Eagles are large-framed gas-operated semi-automatic pistols designed by Magnum Research in the U.S. and manufactured primarily in Israel by IMI (Israel Military Industries, now Israel Weapon Industries). Manufacturing was moved to Saco Defense in the state of Maine from 1996 to 2000 which carried the XIX designation but shifted back to Israel when Saco was acquired by General Dynamics. They're heavy modified with 12 or 16 shot magazines, scopes, and firing rates, making them the strongest heavy handguns both regular and armor-piercing bullets. Smith & Wesson Model 500 revolvers: Jack's third set of pistols, two S&W revolvers. The Smith & Wesson Model 500's are five-shot, double-action revolvers produced by Smith & Wesson, firing the .500 S&W Magnum cartridge. It is built on S&W's largest frame, the X-Frame. The Model 500 can fire a bullet weighing 350 gr ( 22.7 g; 0.8 oz) at 1975 feet per second (602 m/s) generating a muzzle energy of over 3,030 foot-pounds force (4.1 kJ). Articles, statements, and opinions vary widely on this firearm. Any of the available bullet weights can be relied on to take the game at a range over 200 yards (183 m), a feat matched by only a handful of other handguns. The advanced design of the firearm helps in counteracting the recoil felt by the shooter. This includes the sheer weight of the firearm, the use of rubber grips, the forward balance, and the use of a compensator. On certain S&W Performance Center models, the compensator is replaced with a full muzzle brake. Like most big caliber handguns, the Model 500 is suitable for sport and hunting applications. The high energy of these rounds makes it possible to hunt extremely large African game successfully. but these revolvers have 10 shot cylinders, modified extended ejector shrouds, and scopes, making them the strongest heavy handguns surpassing the Desert Eagles. Beretta M93R machine-pistols: two sets of Machine Pistols that are modified to look like Auto 9 pistols from the 'Robocop' series Ingram MAC-10/MAC-11's: two Sub-Machine guns that are commonly used. The MAC-10's only have 40 round clips. M1A1 Thompson SMG: ' The M1/M1A1 were versions of the M1928A1 Thompson that were streamlined and simplified for manufacture during World War 2, first adopted in April 1942. Features include a non-finned barrel, simple fixed "L" style sights, no Cutts Compensators, and elimination of the knurling on actuators and fire select levers in later models. The bolt and receiver were simplified to eliminate the Blish lock "H" piece. The bolt actuator was also moved from the top to the right side of the receiver on most products, with a few having the actuator on the left. Also, some examples were parkerized rather than blued that ended up in the hands of U.S. Soldiers. His foster father owned an M1A1 Thompson and Jack uses it on his early missions as well as makes modifications to it such as adding the 40-round clip. '''Patriot Ordnance Factory P415/P416 assault rifles: ' The P416 is a select-fire assault rifle/carbine based on the AR-15 platform manufactured by Patriot Ordnance Factory, a US firearms manufacturer based in Phoenix, Arizona. Like the HK416 and LWRC SRT rifle series, it uses a short-stroke gas piston as opposed to direct impingement. The rifle is offered in a variety of barrel lengths and features fully ambidextrous controls as standard. '''Heckler & Koch HK416 assault rifles: The HK416 The Heckler & Koch HK416 assault rifle is an AR-15-pattern carbine based on the M4 carbine, with the principle feature being a gas piston system based on the Armalite AR-18 derived mechanism of the Heckler & Koch G36. Originally to be marketed as the "HK M4," the name was altered in an out-of-court settlement with Colt following a lawsuit over the latter's M4 trademark: Colt ultimately lost this trademark after Bushmaster Firearms refused to settle in the same way and the term "M4" was legally genericized as a name for carbine-length AR15 pattern rifles. HK has not yet altered the weapon's name in light of this or indicated any plan to do so. Jack obtained these weapons through raiding weapon caches that belonged to criminal organizations and drug cartels, he also adds some with the multiple weapons systems that feature the M209 Grenade Launcher and also the Titanium-Chainsaw Bayonet. M-14 semi-auto rifles: The M14 rifle, officially the United States Rifle, Caliber 7.62 mm, M14, is an American select-fire battle rifle that fires 7.62×51mm NATO (.308 in) ammunition. It became the standard-issue rifle for the U.S. military in 1959 replacing the M1 Garand rifle in the U.S. Army by 1958 and the U.S. Marine Corps by 1965 until being replaced by the M16 rifle beginning in 1968. The M14 was used by U.S. Army, Navy, and Marine Corps for basic and advanced individual training (AIT) from the mid-1960s to the early 1970s. The M14 was the last American battle rifle issued in quantity to U.S. military personnel. It was replaced by the M16 assault rifle, a lighter weapon using a smaller caliber intermediate cartridge. The M14 rifle remains in limited service in all branches of the U.S. military, with variants used as a sniper and designated marksman rifles, accurizing competition weapons, and ceremonial weapons by honor guards, color guards, drill teams and ceremonial guards. Civilian semi-automatic models are used for hunting, plinking, target shooting, and shooting competitions. The M14 is the basis for the M21 and M25 sniper rifles which were largely replaced by the M24 Sniper Weapon System. A new variant of the M14, the Mk 14 Enhanced Battle Rifle (EBR), has been in service since 2002. Winchester Model 1887 shotguns: ' Another of John Brownings' famous designs, this shotgun was first developed in 1887 by demand of a repeating shotgun for lawmen and cowboys to use. To many, two shots were not enough firepower for a scattergun and a repeating shotgun was required to get the job done. Winchester asked Browning to build such a gun, well aware he was the best for the job. Browning had already been working on a pump-action design (which would later become the Winchester 1897 shotgun), but Winchester wanted to keep tradition with a lever-action gun. The Winchester company produced over 60,000 guns until the model 1901 was discontinued in 1920. Today, the original Winchester model is somewhat difficult to find. Instead, reproductions such as Norinco's YL-1887 shotgun (released in 2002) are available, and the Aldo Uberti copies are used in films today. '''Franchi SPAS-12 shotguns: ' The SPAS-12 is a combat shotgun manufactured by Italian firearms company Franchi from 1979 to 2000. It is a dual-mode shotgun, adjustable for semi-automatic or pump-action operation at the push of a button following the type of ammunition being used at the time. The idea behind the dual modes is to have the weapon cycle in semi-automatic when using normal shells, while the pump-action setting is for low-pressure ammo such as a beanbag or baton rounds. To switch modes, the user simply needs to push down a button on the underside of the forend, then either locking the forearm forward (semi-automatic) or sliding it back towards the shooter (pump-action). A series of two guidelines engraved onto the top of the heatshield serves as the mode indicator when matched up to the rear end of the pump sleeve; the forend matched up against the front guide denotes semi-automatic mode and pump-action for the rearward line. Several iterations of the SPAS-12 existed throughout its 21-year production run, with four different stock types (fixed, folding, removed and skeletal) and three manners of safety mechanisms, though perhaps the foldable stock version is the most well-known, either with or without the bracing hook on the buttstock. Most depictions of the SPAS-12 in video games feature the shotgun with the first-generation lever safety. '''AA12 shotguns: The Auto Assault-12's are shotguns developed in 1972 by Maxwell Atchison. The current 2005 version has been developed over 18 years since the patent was sold to Military Police Systems, Inc. The original design was the basis of several later weapons, including the USAS-12 combat shotgun. The weapon is a selective fire, operating as a semi-automatic, or in fully automatic mode at 300 rounds per minute. It is fed from either an 8-shell box magazine or a 20 or 32-shell drum magazine. Jack gives it the thirty-five to-fifty-shell drum magazine. The rest are MP5's, MP5K's, AK-Ms, Colt M-4's, MG-42's, all types of military police shotguns and so on. Jackhammer's Melee Weapons Jack has a sort of melee weapons, he uses them when he has the guns knocked out of his hands by his enemies. The bladed and blunted weapons are made of Titanium steel. Bowie Knife: A Bowie knife is a style of a fixed-blade knife first popularized by Colonel James "Jim" Bowie in the early 19th Century. It was first made by James Black, although its common use refers to any large sheath knife with a clip point. The Jim Bowie knife first became famous due to Bowie's use of a large knife at a duel known as the Sandbar Fight. The knife pattern is still popular with collectors, in addition to various knife manufacturing companies, there are hundreds of custom knife makers producing Bowies and variations. This is Jack's favorite combat knife. KA-BAR Knives: ''' KA-BAR (trademarked as KA-BAR, capitalized) was a fighting and utility knife issued to American armed forces including the Marines and Navy. KA-BAR is also the name of a related manufacturing company most known for the same 11 3⁄4-inch fighting and utility Bowie knife adopted by the United States Marine Corps and United States Navy as the USN Fighting Knife Mark II. Jack has two of these knives with straight fixed blades and Kraton handles and carries them with him for backups but also carries a lot for throwing knives. '''The United States Marine Raider Stiletto: '''A fighting knife designed after the Fairbairn-Sykes Knife, Jack carries these and uses them as throwing knives. '''Wrist Blades: '''The wrist blades are Jack's use of melee combat, the wrist blades are installed in the synth flesh gauntlets and he uses them for sudden surprises. After Slade takes Jack's right forearm away he installs the wrist blades into his robotic forearm. '''Katanas: The katana is a type of Japanese sword, also commonly referred to as a "samurai sword". In the strictest sense, the term katana in Japanese is applied to any kind of single-edged sword, of any origin; contrary to common belief outside Japan, the Japanese word does not necessarily refer to a Japanese sword. But incorrectly or habitually, some Japanese and Western sword lovers define katana as the standard size moderately curved (as opposed to the older "tachi" style featuring more curvature) Japanese sword with a blade length of greater than 60 cm (23.6 inches). The katana is characterized by its distinctive appearance: a curved, slender, single-edged blade, circular or squared guard, and long grip to accommodate two hands.2 It has historically been associated with the samurai of feudal Japan and has become renowned for its sharpness and cutting ability. Jack's two main swords modified with Titanium steel for toughness. Mega Swords: Jack also created his custom-made swords, it's a mix between the Katana and the Medieval Broadswords. Also made with Titanium metals. Chainsaws: Jack wields two chainsaws with custom-made handles, he also has the chainsaw attached to assault rifles for close combat. Machetes: The machete is a large cleaver-like cutting tool. The blade is typically 32.5 to 60 centimeters (12.8 to 23.6 in) long and usually under 3 millimeters (0.12 in) thick. Jack uses them to clear bushes and leaves away and also can kill his enemies like Jason Voorhees. Maces: A mace is a simple weapon or ceremonial club or virge that uses a heavy head on the end of a handle to deliver powerful blows. Development of the club, a mace differs from a hammer in that the head of a mace is radially symmetric so that a blow can be delivered equally effectively with any side of the head. A mace consists of a strong, heavy wooden, metal-reinforced, or metal shaft, with a head made of stone, copper, bronze, iron or steel or Titanium. Jack uses this to knock down big enemies onto the ground. Jackhammer's Gadgets Jackhammer thinks, invents, and uses gadgets he made. Sometimes alternatives of Firearms and Melee weapons (Temporary) Jack's Shades: Jack customized a pair of black sunglasses that not only can hide his eyes from everyone but can house a computer mainframe, the scanner, the HUD (Heads-up display), X-Ray, Heat, and Night Visions and other stuff. It's also has a high resistance from bright light such as flash-bang grenades, and Hypno screens. Jack's forearms: '''After a battle with Slade, Jack replaces both his forearm with advanced robot arms, fueled by vengeance he added weapon systems into such as the plasma gun, a sharp-steel cable, wrist blades, a buzz-saw launcher, and a grapple gun. '''Mechno Hands: Jack made a pair of Mechno Hands, a wristband that expands in the middle of his hands and to his fingertips, it can stimulate Telekinesis, Electro Lighting and energy blasts. It blends in with the hands so that the metal braces won't make it uncomfortable. Jackhammer's Cars Jackhammer's cars are heavily modified with Titanium armor, improved plasma turbine engines, armed to the teeth with weapons and run on alternate fuel when the cars run out of gasoline. Quotes *Anyone that badmouths the United States of America will DIE!!!! Anti-American dogs like you get put down.....Always. *Think you can badmouth America and get away with it? You're wrong... Dead wrong. *The penalty for Anti-Americanism is Death!! *(Anti-Americanism/Racism) will not be tolerated. *Violence may not be the best ''answer, it is the ''only ''answer. Relationships While being nursed back to health, he had a short-lived relationship with the Teen Titans Teen Titans '''Robin:' Admires Robin's leadership of his team, but after he (Jack) injured a few civilians, they both argued. Jack quit afterward Starfire: Hard to trust due to her naive nature and her not being able to see life from his point-of-view, but he respects her because of her kindness. Raven: Jack respect's personality even though she doesn't trust him. Cyborg: Beastboy: Does not trust him at all due to his clumsiness and Jack will end up trying to kill him. Slade: Still wants revenge due to the loss of his right arm and the death of his vigilante team. What if.....other Titans Red Star: Does not like him due to being a Russian which makes him a Communist. Mas Y Menos: Doesn't like them due to a bad experience in Mexico after the Mexicans hung the US flag upside-down and he killed them all and turned the flag right-side up. Larry: After several accidents caused by Larry, Jack will eventually try to kill him. Trivia *Jackhammer's theme song would be "The Exalted One' by X-Ray Dog and his battle theme is 'Killer Suits' from Max Payne. *He almost can be compared to Marvel's The Punisher but a lot younger Category:Male Category:Technologists Category:Characters